This invention relates generally to a retention means, and more specifically pertains to a particularly styled and resiliently formed pin or rod means that is capable of being press fitted intermediate adjacent segments of, as for example, the innerlining for a casting shake-out unit, and due to the inherent resiliency of the retention means continuously exerting a lateral force upon the adjacent segment edges to assure their tight fitting in forming the inner perforated surface for such an apparatus.
In the formation of a casting shake-out unit, or any other type of tumbling mill or the like, frequently it is desirable to form the cylinder from segmented components, so that upon their wear-out, as a result of continuous and repeated usage, the segments can be replaced quite easily and rapidly without incurring a significant amount of machinery or plant down time. An example of such a prior art unit is disclosed in the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,262, devised by one of the co-inventors herein, which shows a segmented formed inner cylinder for a casting shake-out unit. As explained in the prior patent, the internal cylinder forming the inner surface of the shown unit is constructed as sectionalized, having a series of modular components which during assembly are capable of fitting together to form the complete apertured surface internally of the device. The operations of that particular unit, for its intended purpose, has performed highly satisfactory. But, one minor problem that is incurred, and which is intended to be remedied by the type of invention disclosed herein, is that when the casting shake-out unit is operated continuously, wear has a tendency to cause the sectionalized components to gradually loosen, which then requires a retightening of the entire formed inner surface, as through a tightening of its ring member, tightening bolts, and springs, or other securing means, in order to urge the cylinder sections back again tightly into their interlocked condition so as to assure that the sectionalized surface does not become too loosened, break free, or become a hazard during operation.
An object of the current invention is to remedy upon some of these minor problems associated with the operation of this prior device, and at the same time provide a unique retention means that can be used in conjunction with any type of sectionalized surface, whether it be formed of simply two or multi components, the latter as shown in said earlier patent, and assure that the sectionalized surface forming the shake-out unit tumbling mill, or sand grader, or the like, will remain tightly in place, for a much longer period of time, due to the inherent resiliency of the retention rods or means that tightly bind the sectionalized surface together.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a retaining means that not only assures retention of at least contiguous segments of a component together, but at the same time, continuously pressures these segments into a tight interfitting relationship regardless of the amount of wear that may be encountered during prolonged usage of the apparatus in which the segments are embodied.
Another object of this invention is to provide a retention means, comprising either a rod or pin, and which is formed of resilient material that can forcefully pressure those components being held together into a tightly and more permanently fitting relationship.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a retention rod or pin that is formed having a rather angulated configuration and which is forced into closer lineal alignment through a forceful insertion intermediate components to be secured together.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a resiliently formed retention pin that is formulated from a particularly alloyed steel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a retention rod that incorporates high hardening attributes to assure its extensive useful life in resiliently biasing adjacent segments of an apparatus into a tight binding and fitting relationship.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.